As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In particular, Secure Shell (SSH) is a cryptographic network protocol used by many entities, such as corporations and organizations, to provide secure data communication, remote access and control, and other secure network services to individuals associated with the entity but physically remote from the networked devices. In general, SSH systems employ public keys stored on the SSH server that may be used to authenticate information that may only be provided by a holder of the private key corresponding to the public key.
In some cases, as the public keys are registered with the SSH devices, the authorized key files become large and resource intensive. Additionally, as individuals leave or disassociate with the entity the public keys typically remain within the authorized key file as the public keys are not mapped to individual users. In some cases, this results in unclaimed public keys residing in the authorized key file or in individuals retaining unauthorized access to the entity's resources.